jacquelinewilsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hetty Feather (character)
''Personality'' Hetty is dangerous for her fiery temper, noticed by the Foundling Hospital nurses when she was an infant. When first arriving at the Foundling Hospital, Hetty is grief stricken, and quickly becomes labelled as an 'imp of Satan', disliked by many of the children (Sheila and Monica etc), nurses and especially matrons for being stubborn, brash and refusing to be 'meek' like a good child should be. The teachers also dislkie her clumsiness; Hetty is shown to be completely inept at darning. They consider her not aesthetically please ''her days as a foster child in the country, Hetty pushed her brother Saul out of a tree, not thinking of the fact that he was crippled and haas a bad witherd leg, and she also puched him in the pig pen, covering him in mud. She also insults her mother Ida in the kitchen, causing them to be estranged for a while. This sort of behaviour earned her many b'ing enough to be put in the 'tableu vivant' at Christmas, due to her red hair. Hetty is an intelligent girl and a quick learner with words, as she could already read and write by the age of five, due to being taught by her kind older brother Jem. Her gift with words extends to her speech, as she is highly verbose and polite and talks in a 'wild torrent'. She also has a very active imagination, creating stories (or 'picturing' as she calls it) off the top of her head to either comfort her friends or scare her enemies. She is also able to pretend that the hollow inside of a large tree is a 'squirrel house' and that lumps of mud are her 'squirrel babies'. She has a famous short temper, and is impulsive. In eatings from her foster mother as a child. This didn't seem to hav much of an effect, however, as Hetty's loud and boisterous attitude was never tamed, not even at the Foundling Hospital. She is also slightly naive and gullible, as she nearly gets taken off to, presumably, be raped by a man who picks her up in the streets after she runs away. Hetty does not realise his intentions and at first thinks him to be a kindly man. By the end of Hetty Feather we find that Hetty has calmed down slightly and has gotten over the shock of the hospital's strict regimes and rules, but her devious side remains as she sneaks off to the travelling cirus show at the fayre, like she did when she was a small child. ''Relationships'' ''Lovers: ''Jem Bertie Mamma Bobbie (Her father) everone! ''Friends:'' Gideon Sarah Mrs Briscett Polly Nurse Winterson Harriet Sissy Lil Miss Sarah Smith Janet ''Enemies: ''Matron Stinking Bottomly Matron Pigface Peters Sheila Monica Mr Bunnchannan Katherine (Her dad Bobbie's new wife) '' 'Main Characters:' 'Hetty Feather: the main character in the book has red hair and acts like a child of Satan, with her red hair and unpleasent attitude. She goes to work as a servant at a stricken writer, Mr Buchanan, who fires her for her despicable and unacceptable behaviour at the retrieval of her memoirs. Hetty dreams of a dream villa with separate rooms and to provide luxuries for her mother, who eventually dies, by publishing her memoirs as a life story, and leaves this to Mr Buchanan. Unfortunately. Mr Buchanan finds her memoirs ungrateful and spiteful, saying that he would change a majority of the paragraphs, but when she hands him her memoirs, they never come back to her. This results in a long and abusive fight between Hetty and Mr Buchanan. Eventually, Mr Buchanan loses his patience and dismisses Hetty, exclaiming that she would not recieve a character reference, which would enable her to recieve a job. Mrs Briskett and Sarah are especially nice to her, and she gets taken to Madame Berenice's, where she can speak to lost loved ones during a seance in a completely dark room. There she recieves an opportunity to speak to her foster brother, Saul, who she refuses to communicate with. ''' Ida Battersea: Ida is the kitchen maid but secretly, she is only there because secretly Hetty is her real daughter, who lived at the workhouse. Ida is kind,polite and helpful. She is easaly defended. who colapsed when Hetty went missing. Ida consequently dies in the novel 'Sapphire Battersea', after a long fight against a permanent coughing of blood. Gideon Smeed: Gideon is Hetty's foster brother. He cant be trusted with secrets so when Hetty was going to the circus, when it was abandoned she told him they were going to the the Squirral House. When Gideon was in the Foundling Hospital, boys used to bully, torment, and call him despicable and weak. Hetty dreams that Gideon will be a solider, but fears that he might get killed du'e to his weaknesses. Jem: Jem is Hetty's sweetheart, and she promised him that one day they would get married. In Emerald Star, when she finally meets up with Jem, she realises that her position isn't really with Jem, but to pursue her dreams further. Jem promises her that he would always be there for her in every circumstance. '' ''Matron Bottotmly: Matron Bottomly is in charge of the seineor bit for older students of the foundling Hospital. Hetty dislikes her furiously, and is constantly bullied and abused because she believes she was born out of wedlock and that she fakes illness and is always trying to find a reason to bunk lessons and believes that she is shameful and 'the Imp of Satan'. When Hetty leaves the Foundling Hospital, Matron Bottomly is extremely happy that a burden has left the hospital. '' '''''Matron Peters: Matron Peters is in charge of the infant bit for younger students of the Foundling Hospital. Hetty dislikes her alot, and behind her back Hetty calls her matron Pigface Peters. Matron Peters is considered to be working with Matron Bottomly trying to abuse and torment 14 year old Hetty. When Hetty leaves the hospital, Matron Peters is extremely happy that a burden has left the hospital. Matron Peters previously taught Hetty Feather at the infants department. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters